Unknown Secrets
by Secretspy286
Summary: Sequel to Four Elements. After becoming deputy, Sparkclaw thinks that nothing can go wrong. That is, until an unknown she-cat comes to the Clan. There are secrets about her life that she doesn't even know herself. That's why she has come to the Clans. She plans to figure out what happened in her past. Sparkclaw plans on helping her, no matter the trials they go through.
1. Prologue

**Yay, sequel! If you haven't read my story, Four Elements, then go read that first. This might turn into a trilogy and that's the first one. Thank you!**

* * *

Wolfscar wandered the woods, mouth open as she scented the air. There was a strange, unfamiliar scent in the air, but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was earthy and musky, making her crinkle her nose in disgust. To be safe, the deputy flicked her tail, signalling her companions to be careful. Swiftfoot and Sandnose walk quietly behind her, steps silent and ears perked. The black and white tom's fur was on ends as a faint flash of recognition shined in his amber eyes.

"What is that smell?" Sandnose wonders quietly, looking tense.

"I don't know." Wolfscar mews, claws slowly unsheathing. There was a sound coming from nearby. Twigs cracked under a heavy weight in the distant. She stops in her paw-steps, scenting the air once again. The smell was closer, fresher. The two other cats also freeze behind her, sending each other uncertain glances.

There was a loud crashing sound as a beast flew through the undergrowth. Wolfscar hisses, arching her back. Her scarred black pelt prickled as her dark blue eyes met the feral, brown ones of the beast. It was large, covered in short black and brown fur. It's ears flinched forwards as it stares at Wolfscar and the other cats. It's wet black nose twitches. A deep rumbling growl came from the beast's throat.

"Dog!" Wolfscar yowls. The dog launches forward, large jaws open wide. Wolfscar was practically frozen in place for a few second before gaining control of her muscles. She lunges forward as well, batting at the dog's muzzle with unsheathed claws. The dog yelps, swinging a paw forward. Wolfscar dodges, backing up to stand beside her companions.

"What do we do?!" Sandnose wails, her yellow-orange splotched white pelt fluffed out to make her look twice her size. Her bright green eyes were wide and fearful. Wolfscar shook out her pelt, hissing at the dog. It was preparing to charge at them again.

"We have to make sure it leaves the territory." She hisses irritably. Swiftfoot nods, amber eyes hard and determined. Wolfscar dips her head. "We have to see if we can scare it away. Come on." She regains her fiery determination after the moment of shock passes. It doesn't take long for her to take control of the situation and think of a level-headed solution. "Swiftfoot, take the left. Sandnose take the right. I'll distract it." The two warriors nod, slinking off to the sides. The dog looks both ways at the cats, confused about which to go after.

Wolfscar hisses angrily, gaining the dog's attention. She dives forward bravely, slashing her claws over its nose. The dog whines and growls, snapping its jaws at the ThunderClan deputy. Its teeth narrowly miss Wolfscar's head as she ducks away. She glances at the two warriors and nods. They dive out of the shadows, jumping on the dog with mighty battle cries. The dog barks, spinning around to the reach the cats. Swiftfoot digs his claws in the dogs shoulders, sinking his teeth in as well. The dog growls and flips onto its back in order to dislodge the cats. Swiftfoot and Sandnose move just in time, right before being squished below the beast. It quickly jumps up, wild eyes focusing on Sandnose. She trembles in her pelt, but stands her ground. That is, before the dog starts running at her. A flash of alarm and terror surges through her.

Sandnose turns. dashing away through the undergrowth. Her paws pound on the ground as she runs as fast as she can, but the dog is right behind her. A flash of white and black catches her eye as it goes hurdling into the dogs side. The beast yelps in surprise, toppling to the side. Swiftfoot spits furiously, clawing the dogs pelt. Nobody hurts his Clanmates. He would risk his life to save them.

The dog turns, snapping at Swiftfoot, catching his foot between its sharp teeth. The young warrior lets out a pained yowl, striking the dogs face. Yelping, the dog lets go. Swiftfoot darts away, holding his bloody foot up and cringing. It felt broken.

Wolfscar watches, evaluating the situation. She watches with slight admiration as Swiftfoot once again goes for the beast, claws out-stretched. The dog snarls, jaws sinking around the tom's shoulder. It shakes him roughly, throwing him to the side like mere prey. Swiftfoot stands up stubbornly, stepping in front of Sandnose protectively. His shoulder was bleeding heavily and his chest rising and falling rapidly in quick pants. Right when the dog is about to launch once again, Wolfscar takes action.

She leaps on the dog, sinking her teeth into its scruff. She sinks her claws in as deep as possible, not letting go anytime soon. The dog twists and turns, trying to snatch Wolfscar from its back. She just sinks her claws in deeper, closing her eyes tightly to concentrate. The dog rams into a tree, dislodging her. She falls to the ground but gets up within seconds.

"Meow-ow-ow!" She jumps on the dogs face, clawing around its eyes and muzzle without a second thought. She has to protect her Clanmates. The dog yelps in pain, shaking it's massive head. It eventually throws her off again then lunges for her. Wolfscar yowls as its teeth sink into her neck. Sticky liquid seeps into his black fur, dripping to the forest floor. When the dog drops her, she stands up shakily. Her legs trembled as pain raced through her body. 'If I die, I will die protecting my Clan.' She thinks to herself and glares at the beast.

With one last burst of energy, she leaps and sinks her claws into the dog's face. It howls as her claws pierce the skin around its eyes and muzzle. It shakes her off, whimpering pitifully as blood clouds its vision. The dog turns with an unhappy growl and runs off, over the border and out of ThunderClan.

"Wolfscar!" Sandnose cries, dashing to her side. Swiftfoot limps along, joining the she-cat. The deputy looks at her Clanmates with clouded blue eyes. Blood seeps from her wounds, creating a puddle around her. It was obvious that the dog's teeth had pierced her neck too deep. She split up blood. "Don't worry, we'll get you to Roselight and she'll fix you up." Sandnose mews, a desperate tone to her words.

"No." Wolfscar rasps. She winces as she shifts to look at her two companions. These two cats were closest to her in the Clan. She had no mate and was not good with others. These two had somehow befriended her though. "I have a feeling StarClan is calling me. I have served my purposed to the Clan." She says quietly.

"Why did you save me, Wolfscar? I could have fought it off and you two could have been safe. I should have died, not you." Swiftfoot meows sadly, feeling regret seeping through him. He felt responsible for this. If he had just fought harder, maybe there wouldn't have been a reason for Wolfscar to jump in.

"It's not your time, Swiftfoot." Wolfscar mews softly in a quaking voice. She remembered the stories of a young apprentice, Swiftpaw. He was killed by a dog by saving Brightheart. Wolfscar believed Swiftfoot was the reincarnation of Swiftpaw. There was no need for a cat to die the same death twice. No once else thought of this though, only Wolfscar. Others had forgotten the stories of the brave apprentice, but not her. "I am glad to die if I was able to save you two." She could feel the life draining from her body.

"You have been a wonderful deputy." Sandnose murmurs, touching noses with Wolfscar. Her eyes were coated in sorrow. Wolfscar had been her mentor many moons ago. It crushed her heart to watch her own mentor dying before her.

"StarClan will welcome you among their ranks." Swiftfoot also touches noses with her. He steps back, letting Sandnose lean on him. He rested his tail around her shoulders and they both sit beside the black she-cat.

"I wish the best to you two." Wolfscar mews weakly. "I can't wait to watch you two grow up to be the best warriors you can be." She takes a raspy breath, body trembling. The two warriors watch as the deputy takes her last breath. She stills, blue eyes glazing over. Sandnose buries her muzzle in Swiftfoot's shoulder. He licks her head comforting, but finds himself struggling to keep his emotions under control. Wolfscar was an amazing cat. She had lost her life saving them and protecting the Clan. She was an honorable deputy.

* * *

 **The whole Swiftfoot/Swiftpaw thing was the idea of the person who made him in my fill-out form thing. I thought I might add it into the story to make a connection in this chapter. He is not the main character of this sequel, but he was needed for the prologue. This story is the continuation of Sparkclaw's life. Please comment! Also, should I do the whole story in 3rd person or 1st person? Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I think I'm going to try doing this in third person.**

 **Here's for the eyes so I don't get mixed up again.**

 **Green- Peaceful, happy, content**

 **Yellow- suspicious, curious, not content, uncertain, sad**

 **Orange- Cautious, jealous, protective, frustrated**

 **Red- Angry, furious, dangerous**

* * *

It had been a few moons since Sparkclaw had become a warrior. He had come a long way, growing into a strong young tom. Muscles built under his red-orange pelt and he became more clever and witty, knowing the forest like the back of his paw. Though the kitnapping of the apprentices and kits was moons past, the powers stuck with him. Sparkclaw wasn't complaining though. It made him a better fighter and allowed him to sneak up on his prey from the shadows. He had been a mentor for about three moons, but sadly, his apprentice had fallen into the lake and drowned while wandering by himself. He hasn't had another since.

A moon after returning from the adventure, Rosepaw had become a warrior. She was renamed Rosepelt, due to her beautiful red fur. He had felt pride swell in his chest during her warrior ceremony. Rosepelt grew out of her shell more and more everyday. She was becoming a beautiful young she-cat. She and Dustpaw, now Dustheart, had become mates as well. Sparkclaw was uncertain about the pair at first, but soon realized that Dustheart had no intentions of hurting his sister. At least she was happy. That was all he wanted for his littermate.

"You should get a mate." Rosepelt purrs to her brother.

"What makes you say that?" Sparkclaw mews, looking at her with narrowed, placid green eyes. They blended with hints of yellow as he peered at her curiously, tail twitching back and forth.

"You're always working so hard. You need to relax." She says, warm green eyes sparkling from the light seeping through the thick bramble branches of the warrior den. His eyes soften slightly. She seemed worried about him overworking himself.

"I'm fine, Rosepelt. It makes me happy, knowing that I'm helping the Clan." Sparkclaw murmurs reassuringly. "I'll take a mate when I'm ready to." He adds. She flicks her ear, but says nothing. There's a crack, drawing both warriors' attention to the sound. Dustheart steps into the den, shaking out his light brown tabby pelt. His hazel eyes brighten when they land on Rosepelt and a purr rumbles through his chest.

"Hello, beautiful." He purrs, curling up next to her. She nuzzles into his scruff, also purring happily. Sparkclaw watching, understanding flooding his eyes. It must be nice to have a mate, a cat you can rely on no matter what. It makes him think of Nightflower and Goldenhawk. Nightflower had given birth to a beautiful litter. He often visited to play with the kits. Maybe having a mate would be a good idea.

"I'm going to go get some fresh-kill." Sparkclaw mutters and stands, padding out of the den to leave the two alone. The constant action of camp fills his ears as he enters the clearing. Ashpelt and Spottedwing were returning from hunting, jaws loaded with fresh-kill. A few kits tumbled around the clearing, play-fighting.

"Take this dark cat!" A small golden and red-orange tom mews, his bent ears flicking. It's one of Nightflower's kits, Bentkit. He was batting at another sandy-orange tom kit, Yellowkit, Desertstorm's kit. They tussle on the packed dirt floor of the clearing, rolling around and batting each other. Two small she-kits watch nearby, Cheerykit and Honeykit, Bentkit's littermates. It warmed his heart to watch the kits so worried free and happy, his eyes melting into a glowing green.

A sudden yowl breaks a peaceful hum of the camp. Sparkclaw's ear flinch as he looks up. His eyes land on three figures walking through the thorn barrier. One figure is slumped between the other two. The two are carrying the black figure between there bodies. Sparkclaw recognizes Swiftfoot and Sandnose. Worry flashes through him. They were on patrol with Wolfscar. What happened?

"Great StarClan, What's going on?!" Lightstar limps out from her cave, peering at the two warriors from High Rock. She had recently lost a life when on patrol, being attacked by a fox, leaving her at three. Her wounds were mostly healed, but she still seemed weak. Her amber eyes were bright with life though, a hard determination glowing in them.

Swiftfoot and Sandnose softly put the black she-cat on the ground. All the cats gasp, seeing their deputy dead. Sparkclaw was extremely shocked. How could the strong deputy be dead? He had always looked up to Wolfscar for her diligent work and determination. She was one of the strongest cats in the Clan, even stronger than most of the toms. What could strike her down?

"What happened?" The elder she-cat, Mothwhiskers, mews.

"A d-dog at-tacked us." Sandnose stutters, her usually bright eyes dull with grief. Swiftfoot tries to comfort her, but his shoulders are sagged and his ears wilted.

"Wolfscar chased it off before she died." Swiftfoot mews quietly. Ligthstar jumps down from High Rock, approaching the body of her deputy. She sits beside the black-furred she-cat, bending her head down. A group of cats, those who were closest to Wolfscar, gather around her to share tongues one last time. Sparkclaw stands back, watching sadly. He wasn't the closest to Wolfscar, so he stayed where he was. His eyes were completely yellow, overwhelmed with sorrow. He slowly padded back to the Warrior den, where Rosepelt and Dustheart sat at the entrance.

"I wonder who Lightstar will make her new deputy." Rosepelt wonders thoughtfully. Sparkclaw settles himself beside his litter-mate, tucking his tail around his paws. He licks the fur under his chin, soothing the ruffled fur.

"Me, too. There are a lot of worthy warriors." Sparkclaw glances at Dustheart after the light brown tom makes that comment. He's right. There are so many strong, loyal warriors in ThunderClan. Like Goldenhawk. He had been a warrior for a while and was well-trained. He would make a worthy deputy. The question is, who will she pick?

* * *

The moon was steadily rising high into the dark sky. There were hushed whispers running throughout the ThunderClan camp. Every cat was curious as to who the new deputy would be. Lightstar stepped up onto High Rock, holding her head high. Her warm eyes gazed around the clearing, watching the cats below her. They were waiting for an decision to be made. It was up to her since the moon was almost at Moonhigh.

"All those old enough to catch there own prey, gather under the High Rock for a Clan meeting." She yowls loudly into the night. The group gathers together, making a space around Wolfscar's body. "I say these words before Wolfscar, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be..."

 **Cliffhanger, sorta, not really, haha!**


	3. Chapter 2

_"All those old enough to catch there own prey, gather under the High Rock for a Clan meeting." She yowls loudly into the night. The group gathers together, making a space around Wolfscar's body. "I say these words before Wolfscar, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan will be..."_

"Sparkclaw."

The red tom stood frozen where he stood, eyes going wide. Him? Lightstar had chosen him to be the new deputy? He wasn't as experienced as some of the other warriors, so it was a mystery to him as to why she chose him. Maybe it was his powers or how devoted he had been to his warrior duties lately. He was just completely shocked.

"Did you hear that, Sparkclaw?!" Rosepelt mewed excitedly, bouncing on her toes. "You're the new deputy!" She adds joyously. Sparkclaw flicks his tail, watching as Lightstar jumps back down to sit beside Wolfscar's body. He shook his head, rising out of his shocked stupor. His green eyes turned to look at his excited sister.

"I can't believe it." Sparkclaw murmurs quietly.

"Congratulations, Sparkclaw." Dustheart purrs happily. A few other cats pad by, offering their congratulations. It made pride swell in Sparkclaw's chest. He was deputy now. He could help his Clan even more! It was such an honor to be chosen over all the other warriors.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight." Sparkclaw comments, feeling a buzz of pure excitement going through him. He couldn't wait to start his new duties. He couldn't ignore his warrior duties though. He would have to organize patrols and go on them as well. This might take some getting used to. Hopefully it was as easy as Wolfscar made it look. He only had to organize the patrols and fill in for Lightstar if she grew ill.

"This is so great! You'll be amazing!" Rosepelt mews.

"You really think?" Sparkclaw looks at her with questioning eyes.

"Totally!" She dips her head, eyes sparkling. "You work so hard. Lightstar made a good decision." She nuzzles her brother lovingly. Sparkclaw purrs loudly, licking his sister's ear. She was even more excited than he was somehow.

"Thanks." Sparkclaw flicked her with his tail. "I'm going to go sleep, or try to at least. Tomorrow will be a big day." He pads to the warriors' den. His paws tingle, eager to get to work already, even though the moon had almost reached Moonhigh. He curled up in his next, tucking his tail over his nose. The warmth of the moss below him made him even sleepier than he already was. His eyes drifted closed, letting his thoughts calm and wander. Tomorrow would indeed be a big day.

* * *

A lithe white figure winds through the forest, curving around trees and jumping over stones with grace. Her paws land silently, like stepping on clouds. Her bright blue eyes were set with determination as she dives through undergrowth. The bramble thorns seem to move away, barely touching her well-groomed pelt.

She comes to a stop next to a large, tall oak tree. At the base of the healthy tree is a small hollow among the roots. She crawls into the darkness, ducking her head to avoid the rough bark of the tree. She had done it so many times, it was a mere habit now. This had been her den for who knows how many moons. She can't remember a time when she didn't live in the den among the roots and soft moss.

"Is anyone home?" She asks in a quiet, melodic voice. A small bundle of gold crashes into her, practically knocking her off her paws. The white she-cat purrs happily, licking the gold kit's head. "Hello, Honey."

"Hey Luna! Where were you? Momma said you went hunting, but you don't have ny prey." The yellow kit, Honey, babbles on and on, just being her normal self.

"Oh, I was." Luna flicks her tail happily, pushing the young cat a few mouse-lengths back. "I just got a bit distracted along the way."

"What happened?" A calm, almost monotone voice asks. Luna looks up, meeting the placid gold eyes of a orange-yellow tabby she-cat. Jojo.

"I smelled something really weird. It was a cat, but the scent was really strong, and it was in different places, like a border." Luna tries to find the right words to say. It had been strange. She hadn't smelled anything like it before. It caused a fire of curiosity to spark inside her. The white she-cat had wanted to follow the scent, but decided against it.

"Ah, that must be the Clan cats." Jojo said fondly. She had met a few Clan cats before. Some were quite rude to her, but others seemed very lovely. They had helped her when a fox strayed to close to her den.

"You told me about them once." Luna sits down, wrapping her tail around her feet. The tip flicks back and forth much to Honey's amusement. The young kit bats at her white tail, purring happily.

"I did..." Jojo drifts off into thought, thinking about when she first found Luna. "I've never thought about it, but you smelled like them when I found you."

 _XxFlashBackxX_

 _A young orange tabby she-cat trotted through the woods, nose raised high as she scented the air. There was a strange smell floating through the air. It was of another cat, but definitely not a loner. It wasn't a scent she recognized._

 _Full of curiosity, the she-cat followed the scent, padding quietly. The scent only got stronger as she stumbled upon a small clearing. The moon was high, casting soft light into the treeless area. A small bundle of white was curled up in the middle of the clearing, squirming pitifully. Small mews escaped the bundle of fur as it tried to find it's mother or any other signs of life. The tabby she-cat crept closer, looking at the small kit cautiously._

 _The bundle shifted, raising it's head toward the she-cat. The kit mewed, trying to crawl towards her. The she-cat felt sympathy for the kit and stepped forward, bending down to sniff the kit. It had the strong scent of earth and everything natural. It's not a kittypet. The kit mewed, pawing up into the air, being unable to see._

 _"Hello little kit." The tabby sat next to the kit, curling her tail around the small body. "My name's Jojo. Did someone leave you here?" The kit mews curling into her haunches. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Jojo looks up at the full moon, a twinkle in her eyes. "I'll call you Luna from now on."_

 _XxFlashBackOverxX_

"So wait..." Luna looks at the older cat, confusion clear in her eyes. "Are you saying I might be a Clan cat somehow? I thought you said I was born a loner and my mother died."

"I don't know, honestly." Jojo twitches her whiskers. "You might be." Luna looks down, pale blue eyes focused on her snowy paws. If she was a Clan cat by birth, then what happened? Why did Jojo find her in a clearing, by herself. What happened to her parents. "You're going to try and figure this out, aren't you?" Jojo asks skeptically, narrowing her bright gold eyes. Luna looks up with a hard look of determination in her eyes.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 3

"All those old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the High Rock for a Clan meeting." Ligthstar's call rang out through the busy sounds of the camp. Sparkclaw sat near the base of the High Rock, watching as the cats of ThunderClan gathered to hear their leader. It had been a mere five days since he had become deputy, but he had already fallen into a comfortable schedule of sorts. He could organize a patrol easily, putting the cats that work well together in the same patrol. It's as if he had been doing it his whole life.

"What's going on?" Rosepelt yawns, stretching her back. Her beautiful fur was slightly messy, having just woken up. She dips her head down to sooth the fur on her chest.

"Nightflower's kits are ready to become apprentices. Remember?" Sparkclaw purrs happily at the thought of the young kits growing up. He had spent so much free time playing with them, it felt as if he was just an older sibling. He was so excited for them to become apprentices. He had changed a lot since he became a warrior. He was less cocky now, devoting himself to his Clan. He was always focused when doing his deputy duties, setting up patrols of cats he knew worked well together. Instead of only worrying about himself and his littermate, he did his best to protect his Clan. He had definitely grown calmer and more mature.

"Oh yah!" The young she-cat's eyes brighten as she flicks her ears in recognition.

"Today we have three kits ready to become apprentices." Lightstar mews. The three kits bounce energetically, waiting for their names to be called.

"Cherrykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Swiftfoot. I hope Swiftfoot will pass down all he knows to you. Swiftfoot," The tom steps forward, head held high, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Bluefang, and you have shown yourself to be brave and swift in battle. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Cherrypaw."

The young white and cherry orange-red dappled she-kit bounds over to her new mentor. They touch noses, Swiftfoot being gently with the little cat.

"Honeykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Honeypaw. Your mentor will be Sandnose. I hope Sandnose will pass down all she knows to you. Sandnose," attention turns to the sandy yellow splotched she-cat, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Wolfscar, and you have shown yourself to be caring and eager. You will be the mentor of Honeypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Honeypaw."

Sandnose goes to the small, joyful cat. The new apprentice, a white and cherry red-orange dappled she-kit, vibrates with excitement.

"Bentkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bentpaw. Your mentor will be Sparkclaw. I hope Sparkclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Sparkclaw's eyes widen in shock. He was going to be a mentor again? He casts his bright eyes on the young tom. His gold pelt blends into a red color on his back along with the rings around his tail. The sunlight reflecting off his pelt made it look as if it were on fire. Sparkclaw steps out from underneath the High Rock. "Sparkclaw,you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Nightflower, and you have shown yourself to be a dilligent worker and loyal. You will be the mentor of Bentpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Bentpaw."

The older tom pads up to the new apprentice. He bends his head down to touch noses with the smaller tom. When he pulls away, purring loudly, he watches as an excited and determined look sparkles in his dark gold eyes. He looks like he's ready to do everything all at once.

"Cherrypaw! Honeypaw! Bentpaw! Cherrypaw! Honeypaw! Bentpaw!" The three apprentices looked around as if in a daze, listening as the Clan shouts their names.

"I hope you ready, cause I'm not going easy on you." Sparkclaw teases the younger tom.

"I can handle whatever you dish out." The apprentice mews confidently, but not cockily. He looks completely eager to do whatever he can.

"Good. We'll go out tomorrow so I can show you around the territory. You'll need to learn the layout of ThunderClan." He nods vigorously.

"I'm going to go talk to Honeypaw and Cherrypaw!" The gold and red tom dashes off to his littermates. He talks fast, barely stopping to take a breath. Sparkclaw wonders if that's what he looked like when he became an apprentice. He definitely remembered the excitement and barely being able to belive it. It was a big part of his life, along with becoming a warrior and deputy.

"It's amazing, watching how they react." Rosepelt mews from beside him, appearing out of nowhere. Sparkclaw nods, deep in thought. "Shouldn't you be setting up patrols."

"Oh yah!" Sparkclaw dashes off, going to talk to the nearest warrior he thought should go on a patrol at sunhigh. Rosepelt watched with amusement. Her brother had loosened up so much since the kitnapping. She was glad, but a little sad at the fact he wasn't always next to her like they used to be.

"Want to go hunting?" Dustheart asks, padding up to her. She blinks, rising out of her thoughts. She looks at her mate before nodding.

"Yah." She mews. "Let's go." She pads off with him, through the gorse tunnel. A small purr rumbles through the tom's chest.

Sparkclaw watches as the two pad out. They were most likely going hunting. He would send out a border patrol and a small hunting one while they were gone. He turns, looking for the right warriors to go out. The camp was already buzzing with activity again. Everyone was working together, making sure the camp was as safe as it could be and that the elders and queens had the food they needed. It was amazing, to see them all working together.

* * *

Luna trots through the forest, following the path she took the day before. The fresh scents of the forest surrounded her, soothing her small amount of nerves. The leaves rustled gently above her, sounding like quiet whispers. Her white ears were pricked for any sound. The border was getting closer, as was the scent of the Clan cats.

The sun was slowly setting. Luna had started her journey at sunhigh, walking slowly through the long grass. There was no need to rush. Her nerves were on end as it was. Though going slow just made her a little suspenseful, it was worth it as her nerves calmed slightly. Her paws were tingling, eager to get to the border. All she wanted was to find out her past and know where she came from. To think that her whole past had been a lie. She didn't blame Jojo, though. She didn't know about the Clan cats at that point, so it wasn't her fault.

Her white paws froze as she reached the place where the cat scent was strongest. Luna looked into the woods, her pale silver-blue eyes gazing the surrounding. She better rest there until morning. There's no telling what the Clan cats will do if she just wanders into their territory.


End file.
